Colmans Arms N.V.
Category:Assault RiflesCategory:Rifle'''Colmans Arms N.V. '''is a Dutch firearms manufacturer that was founded in 1930. They are known for their Aanvalsgeweer (AG) rifles starting in 1952. History: Colmans Arms N.V. was founded in early 1930 by a Dutch engineer named Kevin Colmans. When he was a soldier of the Dutch Army during the early 1920's, he disliked his Mannlicher M1895, and he decided to come up with a new rifle, starting in 1925. In 1929, his design was finalized and was produced, which was named the Colmans Geweer M1925, and it competed against the Spanish FCA Modelo 1905. He sent his design to the Dutch Army, but it was rejected, so he sent his design to other countries, like Finland, Sweden, Belgium, and France. They said that while the rifle was good, it was a little too late for a new bolt-action rifle, and a semi-auto rifle would have been better. After this, he founded his company, Colmans Arms N.V., and began working with a few semi-automatic rifle designs, and this ultimately culminated into the Geweer M1934. When he sent this rifle for testing by the Dutch Army, it was adopted as one of their new rifles, but his new M1934 soon found out to be an unreliable, complex rifle that was widely disliked by the soldiers of the Dutch Army. Then, in 1940, the Nazis invaded Netherlands, and he was ordered to make his rifles specifically for German forces or he would be sent to a concentration camp. It was a huge pressure on Colmans, but he decided to make the rifle for the Germans, which made some label him not only a questionable gunsmith, but a traitor. After World War II, he was not charged with war crimes due to the fact that his intended purpose was not to make weapons for the Nazis. However, after the end of World War II, select-fire rifles were starting to become more popular, with the German StG-44 and Soviet AK-47 being good examples. Colmans decided to discontinue his two rifles and set to work on his new automatic rifle, which ended up being a full-auto 7.62x51mm battle rifle, named the AG-52. The rifle was not immediately successful, but over time, it was adopted by some countries around the world. Nevertheless, it did not match the success that the FN FAL had. Everything seemed to be going well for Colmans. However, while designing the AG-52's successor, the AG-77, Colmans died, and the designing process was taken over by his son, who finished the design and released the AG-77. This rifle competed against the FN FNC and the SIG SG 540, and instead of firing the 7.62 round, it fired the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO round. The AG-77 proved to be even more successful than the AG-52, and it led to the company's rise to fame. The most recent rifle, the AG-109, is currently the flagship rifle of CA, and is the most successful of the Colmans AG rifles yet. Today, CA is headquartered in Rotterdam, Netherlands, and is one of four companies to be part of the Rickard-Colmans Corporation, which is comprised of CA, Rickard Firearms & Defense, and Mayfield Heavy Industries. Products: Colmans Geweer M1925 A bolt-action rifle that competed against the FCA Modelo 1905. Features include: * Chambered for 6.5x53mmR, and is fed via a 5-round stripper clip. * Designed in 1925, produced from 1929 to 1945. * Effective range is around 450 meters. * Rate of fire: Slow. * 25-inch barrel. * Weighs 8.9 pounds Colmans Geweer M1934 A select-fire rifle that turned out to be a rather unreliable, complex rifle. Features include: * Chambered for 6.5x53mmR, and is fed via a 15-round magazine. * Designed in 1934, produced from 1937 to 1945. * Effective range is around 500 meters. * Rate of fire is 550 RPM. * 23-inch barrel. * Weighs 9.3 pounds. AG-52 A fully-automatic battle rifle that competed against the FN FAL, the H&K G3, and the RDI RA-02. Features include: * Designed in 1952, produced from 1956 to 1981. * Effective range is around 450 meters. * Gas operated. * Originally chambered for .30-06 Springfield, but after NATO standardization, it was rechambered for 7.62x51mm NATO. * Rate of fire: 500 RPM * 21-inch barrel. * Weighs 8.5 pounds. * Wood stock and handguard (except from 1975 to 1981). AG-77 A fully-automatic assault rifle that competed against the HK33, the SIG SG550, the FN FNC, and the RDI RA-05. Features include: * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO, and is fed via a STANAG magazine. * Designed in 1977, produced from 1980 to 2011. * Effective range is around 450 meters. * Gas operated. * Improved stock, handguard, and lower receiver. * Rate of fire: 750 RPM * 18 inch barrel. * Weighs 7.5 pounds. AG-109 Based on the AG-77, it is the flagship and most recent product of Colmans Arms, and is available in a normal version or a carbine version. It is currently undergoing testing to be the new standard issue rifle of the Netherlands, and is currently being used by Securacom. Features include: * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO. * Designed in 2009, produced since 2013. * Effective range is around 550 meters. * Gas operated. * New adjustable stock. * Rate of fire: 800 RPM * The original has a 18 inch barrel, while the carbine has a 13 inch barrel. Category:Carbines Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Company Category:Battle Rifles Category:Bolt Action Rifle Category:World War 2